FOXES WINTER: A LOVE STORY
by TheArcticHalfFox
Summary: Arctic is a teenage Half-Fox, and has fallen head over heels for this new girl. How will it turn out? (I actually don't know)
1. Chapter 1: Snowflakes In Fox Hollow

FOXES WINTER

By TheArcticHalfFox

BACKSTORY

This is an alternate universe where everyone on earth is half human, half animal.

All characters in this story are 18 years old or less.

18+ Warning: May contain some NSFW in the future.

Submit OC's and I'll choose a couple to use.

A group of high school friends plan to hangout tonight.

But something, or rather, someone, delays it...

Chapter 1: Snowflakes In Fox Hollow

 _Downtown Fox Hollow City_

~Normal POV~

Arctic rushed out of his apartment building, carrying 3 different boxes. One for the cupcakes, one for the cookies, and one for the salad. Breathing heavily under his scarf in the snow, Arctic looked down at his phone.

 _Chica: When are you gonna get here?!_

 _Arctic: I'll be there soon!_

 _Chica: Better hurry, Fox-breath. Foxy's already started spin the bottle with Chia and BonBon_

 _Arctic: Be there in a flash ;)_

After stuffing his phone in his pocket, Arctic looked up only to ram into a girl! They both slipped and fell backwards on the snow. Arctic checked and made sure the food was okay, then got up to help the girl pick up her papers. "Shit, I'm so sorry," he said. "No, no it's okay," she said. She had an angelic voice, and quite the pretty face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her. "Yes, I'm fine." He asked what her name was. "Funtime Foxy, but my friends call me Vixey," she replied. "It's nice to meet you Vixey." They proceeded to tell each other they had plans, and went their separate ways.

Little did she know, Arctic left a phone number in her pocket…

...with his name on it…

~End Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2: Party TONIGHT!

Chapter 2: Party TONIGHT!

~Normal POV: Arctic~

When he arrived at Freddy's apartment building, Arctic was out of breath. He went inside, got on an elevator, went up to floor 28, found Freddy's door, and knocked. The door burst open, to a slightly drunk and giggling Chia, who said something but Arctic wasn't listening. He was thinking about that Vixey girl. "Hey everybody," Chia exclaimed. "Arctic's here!"

He said hi to everyone. Freddy, his little brother Teddy, Chica, her twin Chia, Bonnie, his older sister BonBon, Foxy, his "twin" brother Toy Foxy, Pinky, and Night. "Woooooooo!" This came from Foxy who, not surprisingly was already drunk. "We are gonna party tonight!" He nudged Arctic. "And maybe party even harder if we can get the girls drunk, y'know?" he mumbled.

Arctic just rolled his eyes. "Game time!" BonBon shouted. She was always so happy and outgoing. So after two laughter filled games of Truth or Dare, an unfinished game of Cards Against Humanity, twelve Bud Light six packs, and a game of Chutes and Ladders (for some strange reason) it was time for Arctic to pay up one truth, and do one dare.

"Okay," Chia said giggling, "It's time for a dare Arctic." "Alright, alright," Arctic said. "Come at me." Chia looked around the room, then crawled over to Arctic and whispered in his ear. "I dare-full-on-make out with-okay?" Arctic turned a little blue, since that was his way of blushing. "F-fine," he said and looked at the girls.

There was Pinky, who was flat chested but had a big fluffy tail, and she always had her ears up. Chica, who was small chested but could throw Arctic across the room and back without fail. Chia who had quite a chest size advantage over her twin, but she had a boyfriend, Foxy. And BonBon who, even though her double-d's were the size of the moon, all the guys were intimidated by her.

So, he did as he was told, crawled over to BonBon who was giggling so hard, and suddenly, they were making out. They were uncomfortable at first, but then the alcohol took over and they were into each other. Breathing hard and moaning, smacking and tongue-twisting. Then they stopped, and everybody was laughing. Then, Arctic and BonBon started laughing their asses off too.

Then after 3 more six packs, they went to bed…

~End Chapter 2~


	3. Goodnight Snowflakes, Goodmorning Weird

Chapter 3: Goodnight Snowflakes, Goodmorning Nudity

~Normal POV: Arctic~

While the guys slept in one room, and the girls in another, someone softly knocked on the door next to Arctic's bed. He got up and opened the door to see BonBon and Chia, who quickly but quietly yanked him out of the room. The three went to the living room and slept there because the girls said they were having nightmares.

So he helped them to sleep then promptly collapsed himself…

When he woke up the next morning, not only did he find himself in bed…

...But the girls were in his bed braless with him!

Arctic was so shocked, and he didn't know what to do. So he just decided to try go back to sleep, but it was pretty difficult when the two girls with the biggest pistons in the house were clinging to him! He eventually fell back asleep, though…

~End Chapter 3~


	4. Chapter 4: The Phone Call

Chapter 4: The Phone Call

~Normal POV: Arctic~

When Arctic woke up again the girls were gone, and so was everyone else. Then he saw a note on the floor. It read:

 _Hey Arctic,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that most of us have gone into town for today, and that the rest of you can come at noon. I have something special planned! Anyway, it's just you, Chia and BonBon until you come. See ya soon!_

 _~Freddy_

 _P.S. Don't go gropping my mate while I'm gone :P_

 _~Foxy_

Arctic sighed, rolled over, and turned his phone on. But then he saw the strangest thing; an unknown number had texted him last night.

 _?: Hello there stranger! ;)_

 _Arctic: Who is this?_

 _?: It's me, Vixey, from last night._

 _Arctic: Oh, hey!_

 _Vixey: Hey!_

 _Arctic: Hey, why don't we talk?_

Almost instantly his phone started ringing, and he picked up.

Arctic: "Hey there!"

Vixey: "Hey, how are you?"

Arctic: "I'm doing great."

Vixey: "How was your party?"

Arctic: "Fine, how was Starbucks?"

Vixey: "Haha, it was Starbucks I guess."

Arctic: "So-"

Vixey: "I know you put your number in my pocket for a reason"

Arctic: "Yeah?"

Vixey: "So I was thinking you could meet me in Hollow Central Park tonight?"

Arctic: "Uh, s-sure!"

Vixey: "Great! See you tonight!"

She hung up, so Arctic decided to get up and get dressed. But when he walked out of the room, he could tell the girls knew something. "Who was that?" BonBon asked. "I don't have to tell you that," Arctic replied. "Yes you do!" Chia exclaimed, smiling. "You still owe one truth!"

"Okay fine," he replied. "She's a girl I bumped into on the way here, I slipped her my number, and we had a phone conversation, okay?" Chia squealed. BonBon smirked and said, "Uh Oh, someone is turning bluuuuueee." Arctic screamed, "I am not!" Then he stormed off.

"I don't think he's gonna like the surprise much," Chia whispered…

~End Chapter 4~


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Water

Chapter 5: Deep Water

~Normal POV: Arctic~

Arctic was told he needed to wear some thin clothes for where they were going, which was strange because they were smack in the middle of December, but he did so anyway. He looked down at his phone which showed 11:57. "Arctic, c'mon!" Chia called. "I'm coming!" he shouted. He grabbed his jacket and scarf and headed out the door.

Arctic, Chia and BonBon got in BonBons car and headed into town. They found the gang waiting at the indoor pool. Arctic had been told to wear a blindfold, so he had no idea where he was. "Arctic, you can take off the blindfold," Chia told him. He took it off, looked up, saw the sign, then turned around to walk away. BonBon grabbed him, "Arctic, water doesn't hurt you." Chia said. "I don't give a flying fuck!" Arctic shouted. Everyone at the pool turned and stared at him, and at this Arctic noticed someone in the hot tub.

He had seemingly glowing orange hair, eyes that seemed on fire, and… ...a beer in his hand. (In fact, it was a Bud Light, Arctic's favorite beer.) He decided to save that for later. He turned back to his friends. "I'm going home." he said. "I'll see you guys tonight." He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

~End Chapter 5~


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

Chapter 6: Old Friends

As he was storming off, Arctic saw a familiar face. It was Tox, his old junior high bestie. "Hey man!" Arctic said as they high fived each other. When his mom died, Tox and his family moved and hadn't seen him since. But he recently saw on his Tailbook page that he had moved to Fox Hollow. He now had greener hair and was growing facial hair. They talked for awhile before parting ways. He watched his friend leave then walked home.

~End Chapter 6~


	7. Chapter 7: The Bunny's Secret

Chapter 7: The Bunny's Secret

~Normal POV: Arctic~

/WARNING\ 18+ Content is in this chapter! If sex makes you weirded out or strange, proceed with caution! This will get VERY graphic. Sorry, love ya! 3

That whole evening, Arctic pretended to be asleep. He opened his phone. It was eleven thirty, time to go. Arctic quietly got out of bed and went to the door, but leaning against the fridge was BonBon. "Where do ya think you're going?" she asked. "Uhhh, smoke?" he replied. "I know you don't smoke, retard," she said tartly. "So where are you actually going?" Arctic sighed, "I'm going to see Vixey!" he said. "No you're not." She suddenly looked up at him.

"Wh-What do you mean, BonBon?" She walked out of the door to HER apartment, without saying a word. Arctic followed her, but when he walked in, he didn't see her. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, followed by a click. _She locked the door!_ Arctic thought. She pushed him onto her bed, and while he was dazed, handcuffed each of his arms to the head of the bed.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he struggled against the chains. "Don't bother," she said, "You aren't going to get out of those without this." She held up and jangled a key, then set it down. "Now, the reason you are here is because I am going to _finally_ get what I want." "And what is that, exactly?" Arctic asked. "Oh please, you are in a room with a hot girl, chained to her bed, so tell me Ice-Tail, what do you think?"

He shifted uncomfortably. She was starting to undress, but she was in no hurry. He needed an escape. He had told Vixey that she would be able to see where he was on GPS starting at 11:45, and if he didn't respond after 4 texts, she would come for him. So all he needed to do was keep her occupied until 11:45.

~End Chapter 7~


	8. Chapter 8: The Distraction

Chapter 8: The Distraction

/WARNING\ 18+ Content is in this chapter! If sex makes you weirded out or strange, proceed with caution! This will get VERY graphic. Sorry, love ya! 3

"So," he started as she finished getting out of her bra, "You don't want me with another girl, right?" As she quickly turned to him, the inflations in her chest bounced. "Not only that," she replied, "but I want your virginity too." Arctic wasn't surprised, as she'd been hitting on him his whole life. She walked over to him and forced him to kiss her, the way he had the other night. When he was able to pull away, she slapped him. "Listen," she said "you do as I say or you get hurt, understand?" He saw her little blue cottontail as she walked to the foot of the bed, _TO UNDRESS HIM!_

She pulled down his white sweatpants, put them on the floor, and sat on his legs in a sexy pose. She then laid down chest-to-chest, and let out a sigh. Arctic was getting hot, he couldn't help it! She started to kiss him again, moaning in his mouth. Then she looked up and smirked. Why? Because he was getting a hard-on! "Go ahead, Ice-Tail," she moaned "touch me." Arctic refused, and she slapped him again. "Fine, then I'll just take what I want." She took a off the rest of his clothes, and sat on his dick!

"Gah!" Arctic yelped, then sighed. He had to keep control. He couldn't let… ...her take over… ...He had to… ...stay… ...awake…

With that, Arctic fell under her control… Meanwhile….

~End Chapter 8~


	9. Chapter 9: The Ember

Chapter 9: The Ember

Hey guys! There is going to be a character I dropped hints on in Chapter 5 in this one! He is an awesome character who I'd like you to thank my brother for, who is in the hospital right now, so wish him luck. Love ya 3

~Normal POV: Vixey~

 _Fox Hollow Central Park, 11:52 PM_

Vixey sat at the bench, still waiting for that Arctic boy. She was a little worried, but she thought he just might be late, after all, he did _walk_ around the city. He didn't drive. So she sat there, but then she heard something. Vixey looked behind her and saw a boy, about her age. He had orange hair and eyes like fire, and had bright orange fox ears and tail. He wore an almost yellow shirt, with an orange jacket. The most out of place thing, though, was his triangular blue scarf.

He sat down next to her, and she asked, "Excuse me but, who are you?" "Oh, I'm FireFox, nice to meet you." She was about to tell him her name but he stopped her. "You don't need to tell me because I already know. Vixey decided not to question this, but instead asked, "Why are you here?" "I'm here because of you." "Huh?" "You're worried about a friend." "Well, yeah, he told me that if he wasn't here by 11:45 and after 4 texts I should go look for him, but…"

He looked straight at her. "Then stop worrying and go." And with that he got up and left. As she was doing the same she noticed how strange that conversation was. But, what she didn't notice were the black, smoldering footprints he left behind.

~End Chapter 9~


End file.
